User blog:TFCBelloni140/My Official Statement
Like it says on the title, I'm now giving my Official Statement regarding of what is currently happening here in this Wiki. Full conversation here: Sapphire Cryptex | Dark Parables Wiki Forum: Off Topic Board Negotiations with the Match Girl You all maybe wondering, what in the world am I doing to save our Sapphire from this conundrum? Well, here's a simple answer: I'm trying my very best to convince the Match Girl to set him free, in excahnge of my own. However, I am planning to work with her, ON PURPOSE. I am not showing my face to everybody that I am officially working with the evil forces that haunt us every day. In regards to this, I have decided to talk with her to find out what is the "true cause" of this incident. Read here: We need to talk. In private. | Match Girl's Message Wall ~ Alone? | Match Girl's Message Wall Evventually, Ilovepuzzles was coordinating with our members when he felt something weird in me. He eventually said this in my blog post after he read it. I eventually have to freak out because if she found out about this, I will be trapped in her Garden for all eternity (at least, maybe...?). The negotiations I made with the Match Girl are said to be true, but only to allow myself to be sacrificed for this purpose. This is the only way I conducted to end this disaster that occupies our clean minds. Conversation Thread Regarding with the conversation thread, I have updated my thread-making basis so that I could have these variables: : Normal Text - Normal conversation : Italicized Text - My inner me's conversation : Bold Text - Exclamatory conversation (may be exaggerated), can also contain most important statements Here are other variables that I added when making threads: : 'Apostrophe-Marked Text' - Points to one subject/target, relies to the objective : "Quotation-Marked Text" - Descriptions that points to the subject/target Visiting the Pages Here are some of my reminders when visiting the pages that I will mention: #If you have came over my user page by now, you will notice a section called IMPORTANT NOTICE appearing on top of other sections. That is to ensure my commitment to everyone by giving myself a 'sacrifice'. Also, I have generated a quote for Ms. Match Girl in regards to this incident. This quote can be found on the QUOTES>From Characters section. #If you have gotten to the Dp15 Page by now, I have strikethroughed the link so that nobody shares the fate that she has conducted. Conclusion In any other ways, I would like to conclude that my existence is beginning to merge into the other realm. I'll be stepping into a world where mysteries, clues, and whereabouts begin to unfold within me. Join me on my spectacular journey towards a never-ending story of both good and evil things. The Match Girl is waiting. I am waiting. With best regards, Joshua Lebran (TFCBelloni140) Category:Blog posts